Liebe vergisst man nicht
by svea-chan
Summary: HeeroxDuo vor einigen Jahren ging Heero zum Studieren nach Europa und die beiden beendeten ihre Beziehung. Doch jetzt ist Heero zurück. Hat eine Beziehung wieder eine Chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Heero/Duo

**Warnungen:** lime, limone, sap

**Kommentar: **Etwas sehr niedliches, das mir plötzlich mal eingefallen ist und einfach raus musste.

* * *

Ein wenig nervös stand Duo am Flughafen und wartete auf die Maschine aus Berlin. Es handelte sich um eine Mischung aus Freude und Aufregung. Sechs Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Aber als Quatre ihn angerufen hatte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Heero an diesem Freitagabend wieder in Amerika sein würde, war er kurzentschlossen in sein Auto gestiegen und zum Flughafen gefahren.

Und da wartete er jetzt seit einer Stunde. Der Flug hatte Verspätung und er wurde immer unruhiger, weil er es kaum noch erwarten konnte. Er grinste - er war schon immer hibbelig gewesen und es fiel ihm oft schwer mal still zu sein oder still zu sitzen. Er war lieber in Bewegung.

Sechs Jahre. Er seufzte. Das war wirklich lange. Und sie hatten keinen Kontakt gehalten. Aber dazu hatten sie sich ja beide entschlossen. Vor Heeros Abreise hatten sie darüber gesprochen und eine Fernbeziehung schien sinnlos. Also hatten sie gemeinsam - und es war ihnen schwer gefallen - die Entscheidung getroffen sich zu trennen und keinen Kontakt zu halten.

So war jeder von ihnen frei gewesen, wenn man das so nennen konnte, und hätte einer anderen, neuen Beziehung nachgehen können. Hätte. Die Betonung lag auf ´hätte.

Natürlich hätte er mit anderen Männern schlafen können, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Aus dem einfachen und doch bedeutungsvollen Grund, dass er nie aufgehört hatte Heero zu lieben. Er grinste wieder, stand dann auf und ging eine Weile umher.

Es war Sommer. Die Schulferien hatten allerdings noch nicht begonnen und so war er heute bis halb vier in der Schule gewesen. Er liebte seine Arbeit. Und er mochte Kinder. Und als Grundschullehrer ließ sich das gut miteinander verbinden.

Seine Klasse war ein witziger Haufen. Eine bunte Mischung. Und erst vorgestern hatten sie ihm etwas Selbstgebasteltes zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Es hatte ihn wirklich gerührt.  
Tim war schüchtern nach vorne an sein Pult getreten, hinter dem er zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausnahmsweise gesessen hatte, und hatte ihm dann im Namen der Klasse einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 30. gewünscht und mit roten Wangen das Geschenk überreicht.  
Seine Gefühle in diesem Augenblick ließen sich gar nicht beschreiben. Er war einfach froh, dass die Kinder ihn mochten und er mochte auch jedes von ihnen.

Selbst die ewigen Störenfriede hatten einen Platz in seinem Herzen und er würde sie wohl vermissen, wenn das Schuljahr zu Ende war und sie nach den Sommerferien auf eine höhere Schule gingen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich gerade weitere 20 Minuten abgelenkt hatte. Er seufzte wieder. Wie lange dauerte das denn noch?  
Heero wusste zwar nicht, dass er hergekommen war, aber er wollte, musste ihn einfach sehen. Jetzt.  
Schon als er Quatres Worte Flug - morgen - Amerika - Heero vernommen hatte, war er ganz aufgeregt gewesen. In gewisser Weise auch ängstlich. Und das war er auch immer noch.

Heero konnte sich verändert haben. Und nur weil sich an seinen Gefühlen nichts geändert hatte, musste er Heero nicht ebenso gehen. Und das würde er auch akzeptieren.  
Aber die kleine Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht nicht als einziger und als gesunder Mann sechs Jahre im Zölibat verbracht hatte, hatte ihn hergetrieben und abgesehen davon war da noch seine Freude über die Rückkehr.

Endlose Minuten später verkündete eine Frauenstimme, dass die Maschine aus Berlin soeben eingetroffen war. Duo sprang wieder auf.

Unruhig lief er hin und her, seine Gedanken rasten. Und er ärgerte sich, dass er feuchte Hände bekam.  
Er war ein erwachsener Mann von - verdammt - 30 Jahren. Ein bisschen Selbstbeherrschung wäre nicht schlecht.

Als er die ersten Passagiere sah, die mit ihren Koffern auf ihn zukamen, trat er noch etwas näher und hielt nach einem großen, schlanken Mann mit strubbeligem, braunen Haar Ausschau.

Und da war er tatsächlich. Groß, schlank, gutaussehend.  
Er trug eine schwarze Anzughose und teure Gucci-Schuhe - das wusste er, weil er beinahe eben diese gekauft hätte - dazu ein dunkelblaues, kurzärmeliges Hemd. Seine Augen wurden von einer dunklen Sonnenbrille verdeckt und er kam direkt auf ihn zu.

Hinter ihm war ein junger Mann - zweifellos vom Flughafenpersonal - damit beschäftigt einen großen Wagen voller Koffer hinter ihm herzuschieben und Duo sah belustigt, wie Heero ihm einen 20-Dollar-Schein in die Hand steckte.

Das war Heero. Er hatte ja schon gehört, dass er ziemlich absahnte in seinem Beruf. Schien sich ja gelohnt zu haben nach Europa zu gehen.

Lächelnd ging er noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und plötzlich blieb Heero abrupt stehen und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. Er sah verblüfft aus. Seine Lippen formten ein Wort Duo

Eilligen Schrittes überbrückte Heero die letzten Meter und blieb vor Duo stehen.  
Da stand Duo. In einer hellen Leinenhose und in dunkelrotem T-Shirt, dazu trug er Stoffschuhe - Converse Allstars, wenn er sich nicht irrte.

"Duo! Was machst du denn hier?", rief er verblüfft.  
"Quatre hat was durchsickern lassen und ich musste einfach herkommen.", erzählte Duo munter.  
Heero sagte nichts. Dann umarmten sie sich.  
Eher wie Freunde, aber einen Moment zu lange um es wie Freundschaft aussehen zu lassen. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten erklang ein Räuspern hinter ihnen.  
"Ähm Sir?"  
"Ach ja. Danke, ab hier übernehme ich wieder.", entließ Heero den Mann.

Duo lachte. "Du verstehst es ja andere für dich arbeiten zu lassen."  
Heero grinste. "Sicher und ich hab ihn ja bezahlt."  
Duo lachte wieder fröhlich und half Heero den Wagen nach draußen zu schieben.

"Ich bin mit dem Auto da. Wenn du willst nehme ich dich mit.", schlug Duo vor.  
"Bist du sicher, dass alle diese Koffer in dein Auto passen?", fragte Heero vorsichtig mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf den Berg an Koffern.

"Aber klar. In den Volvo passt einiges rein. Wo musst du denn hin?"  
"In ein Hotel. Ich habe noch keine Wohnung. Solange muss ich mich wohl mit Zimmerservice begnügen, hm?"

"Ich denke du wirst schon deinen Spaß haben. Bring die Leute da ein wenig auf Trab wenn dir langweilig ist."  
Heero grinste. "Gute Idee."

Dann verstauten sie die Koffer im Auto und stiegen ein. Heero musste feststellen, dass tatsächlich alles hereinpasste.

Duo plapperte die ganze Fahrt über, wie es seine Art war und erzählte ihm eine Menge. Heero entspannte sich allmählich und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück.

Jetzt hatte er tatsächlich das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein.

Eine gute Stunde später parkte Duo vor Heeros Hotel und half ihm die Koffer nach innen zu tragen. Sofort kümmerte sich ein Page darum.

Dann standen sie sich gegenüber und keiner von beiden wollte sich schon verabschieden. Schließlich machte Duo den Anfang. Er gab Heero seine Visitenkarte.

"Also, meine Nummer und Adresse. Wenn du Lust und Zeit hast, kannst du gerne vorbeikommen."  
Heero nahm die Karte und steckte sie ein.  
"Mach ich sicher, danke."

Duo zögerte nicht und umarmte Heero noch mal.  
"Wir sehen uns dann.", verabschiedete er sich.  
Heero nickte. "Bis dann."

Und schon war Duo auf dem Weg nach draußen, um seinen Wagen vor dem Abschleppdienst zu retten. Sein langer Zopf wehte geradezu hinter ihm her.

Heero stellte fest, dass Duos Haar etwas kürzer war, aber immer noch sehr lang. Dann lächelte er und folgte dem Pagen in seine Suite.

Im Zimmer angekommen, sparte er es sich sofort seine Koffer auszupacken und ließ sich erst einmal auf die Couch sinken. Er dachte über Duo nach.  
Ganz sicher würde er dessen Angebot ihn mal zu besuchen wahrnehmen. Er seufzte leise.

Das unerwartete Widersehen mit dem Langhaarigen hatte ihn innerlich aufgewühlt. Er hatte Duo immer vermisst. Und vor einem Jahr hätte er ihn beinahe angerufen. Mit der Zeit im Ausland hatte er allmählich daran gezweifelt, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihre Beziehung zu beenden.  
Sie hatten damals beschlossen, zu sehen wie sie zueinander standen, wenn er wieder zurück war. Nun, er wusste genau, wie er zu Duo stand.

Duo, dachte er. Er sah jetzt noch besser aus als vorher. Und alles war so vertraut gewesen, während der Fahrt hierher. Duo hatte geredet und geredet und er hatte zugehört, hin und wieder eine Frage beantwortet.

Es hatte Spaß gemacht und er hatte sich sofort wohl gefühlt. So wie immer, wenn er mit dem fröhlichen Amerikaner zusammen war.

Leise seufzend stand er auf und ließ seine Kleidung achtlos fallen.  
Im Badezimmer lagen Handtücher bereit und da er nackt schlief, konnte er sofort unter die Dusche steigen ohne vorher seine Koffer nach Schlafkleidung zu durchsuchen. Bei dem Wetter konnte man eh kaum schlafen, aber glücklicherweise hatte er hier eine Klimaanlage.

Wegen den Temperaturen duschte er kalt. Dann ließ er sich müde ins Bett fallen. Der Jetlag war unglaublich. Eben mit Duo zusammen war ihm das gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen. Das Lächeln des Langhaarigen vor Augen, dämmerte er schließlich weg.

* * *

Sonntagmorgen schlüpfte Duo nach eine kühlenden Dusche in Shorts und T-Shirt. Dann machte er frühstück und deckte den Tisch draußen auf seinem breiten Balkon. Bei dem schönen Wetter wäre es eine Schande innen zu essen.

Entspannt trank er Kaffee und aß seine Brötchen, während er in der Zeitung blätterte. Eigentlich überflog er ja nur die Schlagzeilen, aber wenn ihn ein Artikel interessierte nahm er sich die Zeit ihn ganz zu lesen.

Als er die Zeitung durch hatte, legte er sie beiseite und trank den Kaffee aus. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen, während die Sonne auf ihn herunterschien. Eigentlich war die Bezeichnung ´Frühstück übertrieben, denn es ging bereits auf ein Uhr zu. Aber Sonntags gönnte er es sich lange zu schlafen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Heero. Er hatte blendend ausgesehen. Und die Umarmungen waren so vertraut gewesen. Der Japaner benutzte immer noch das gleiche Parfüm, sodass ihm sogar sein Geruch vertraut gewesen war.

Er hoffte Heero würde ihn besuchen.  
Wäre nicht diese lange Trennung gewesen, die ihm mehr und mehr unsinnig erschien, hätte er Heero sofort eingeladen bei ihm zu wohnen. Seine Wohnung war groß und er hatte ein freies Gästezimmer. Aber so war alles ein wenig komplizierter.

Denn obwohl alles zwischen ihnen am Freitag so vertraut erschienen war, konnte er nicht einschätzen, ob es Heero ging wie ihm, ob er auch noch Gefühle hatte.  
Was er aber schön fand, war, dass es zwischen ihnen kein Unbehagen gegeben hatte - trotz der langen Zeit. Und das bedeutete doch schon eine Menge, oder?

Er streckte sich und stand auf. Dann räumte er den Tisch ab und spülte das Geschirr. Sobald er damit fertig war, schnappte er sich seinen Krimi und legte sich nach draußen in den Liegestuhl. Das Wetter war perfekt und er genoss die kühle Brise. Heute war es nicht ganz so drückend heiß.

Duo streckte sich aus und begann entspannt zu lesen.

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden, nachdem Duo sich zum Lesen nach draußen gelegt hatte, klingelte Heero an seiner Wohnungstür. Ihm gefiel die Gegend, in der der Langhaarige lebte. Und das Wohnhaus war sicher auch nicht ganz billig.

Er hoffte Duo war da. Er freute sich bereits darauf ihn wieder zu sehen und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
Gestern hatte er Trowa und Quatre getroffen. Die beiden waren ihrer Aussage nach seit vier Jahren zusammen. Sie hatten einen glücklichen Eindruck gemacht und ein klein wenig Neid war in ihm aufgestiegen.

Er war sich seiner Gefühle für Duo sehr sicher. Und er hoffte durch seinen Besuch herauszufinden, ob es Duo ähnlich ging. Freuen würde es ihn jedenfalls.  
Sie hatten eine tolle Beziehung geführt. Nur selten hatte es Streits gegeben und sie waren immer in der Lage gewesen über alles zu sprechen. Es wäre schön, wenn das heute auch noch so wäre. Und das wollte er gerne herausfinden.

Duo schlenderte gutgelaunt zur Tür um zu öffnen. Seine gute Laune steigerte sich noch, als der Besuch sich als Heero herausstellte.

"Heero! Komm rein.", sagte er fröhlich und trat einladend zur Seite.  
"Hi.", erwiderte Heero lächelnd. "Ich dachte ich nehme dein Angebot an und komme mal vorbei - jetzt wo ich noch frei habe."

"Cool, willst du was trinken?", wollte der Langhaarige wissen, während er Heero voraus ging.  
"Ja gerne. Bei der Hitze..."

Duo lachte. "Das ist jetzt schon seit Wochen so. Es fällt mir jeden Tag schwerer arbeiten zu gehen, weil ich lieber in der Sonne braten möchte. Cola? Limo? Oder Wasser?"

"Cola ist okay."  
Duo goss ihnen beiden ein Glas ein und lächelte Heero an.  
"Du kommst genau richtig. Gerade habe ich meinen Krimi ausgelesen und hab schon überlegt was ich jetzt machen könnte."

Heero musste lachen. "Okay. Ich habe eine Menge zu erzählen."  
"Super, ich will unbedingt wissen, wie es da drüben war. Ich bin neugierig."

Sie setzten sich auf den Balkon und Duo stellte eine Frage nach der anderen. Bereitwillig erzählte Heero alles. Es tat seltsam gut mit Duo darüber zu sprechen.

"Berlin ist eine tolle Stadt. Und in Europa sind die Leute oft viel offener als hier."  
"Hm, mir kommen die Leute hier nicht sehr verschlossen vor."

"Mit dir kann man das auch nicht vergleichen, Duo."  
Das brachte den Langhaarigen zum lachen und er hielt abwehrend eine Hand hoch.  
"Okay, okay, ich entspreche nicht gerade der amerikanischen Norm."

Heero grinste. "Eine Quasselstrippe, die sich outet."  
Duo schmollte. "Hey." Dann mussten beide wieder lachen.

Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, machte Duo einen Vorschlag.  
"Komm, ich zeige dir mal die Wohnung, du hast ja noch gar nichts davon gesehen."  
Heero war einverstanden und ließ sich gerne herumführen. Duo war sehr ordentlich und ihm gefielen die modernen, aber gemütlich wirkenden Möbel.  
"Die Wohnung ist schön. Und groß. Lebst du wirklich alleine hier?", fragte er dann.  
Das hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können.

Duo nickte. "Ja, mutterseelenallein. Aber als ich sie mir angesehen habe, wollte ich sie unbedingt haben. Ich hab sie sofort gekauft."

Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte Heero.  
Also lebte Duo zumindest nicht mit jemandem zusammen.

Heeros Bewunderung für die Wohnung brachte Duo auf eine Idee.  
"Hmmm. Heero mir fällt da gerade etwas ein. Warum ziehst du nicht zu mir solange bis du eine Wohnung gefunden hast? Ich habe noch ein Gästezimmer. Und genug Platz auch."

Heero sah ihn überrascht an. "Sicher? Störe ich nicht?"

Beinahe hätte Duo etwas unüberlegtes darauf geantwortet. Aber er unterdrückte den Impuls Heero zu sagen, dass er sich sogar sehnlichst wünschte mit ihm hier zu leben, eilig.  
"Natürlich nicht. Und das ist doch besser als im Hotel - du sparst Geld."

Heero war sich immer noch nicht sicher. "Ab morgen muss ich aber wieder arbeiten."

"Ich habe auch noch nicht frei. Das ist kein Problem. Vor fünf bin ich eh nicht zu Hause. Ich koche sogar."

Heero lachte. "Okay, ist gar keine schlechte Idee. Und was heißt du kochst? Seit wann!

Duo lächelte. "Nach dem Studium hatte ich keine Mensa mehr, die mich ernähren konnte. Und immer im Restaurant essen ist auch nicht besonders toll. Da dachte ich mir, es könnte nicht schaden es zu lernen. Ich scheine sogar ein wenig Talent dazu zu haben."

"Gut, dann bräuchte ich aber vielleicht noch mal dein Auto um mein Zeug herzubringen."  
"Kein Problem. Ich hole den Schlüssel, dann können wir los."

Als sie wenig später ins Auto stiegen konnte sich Heero eine Frage nicht verkneifen.  
"Nicht das es mich gerade jetzt stören würde, aber wozu brauchst du so ein großes Auto?"

Duo antwortete grinsend, während er den Motor anließ und rückwärts aus der Parklücke der Tiefgarage fuhr.  
"Ganz einfach, ich bin Amerikaner und der Sprit ist billig."

Heero schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

* * *

Duo begleitete den Japaner in seine Suite und staunte nicht schlecht.  
"Du lebst wohl ziemlich im Luxus, wie?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß, aber ich kann es mir ja leisten."  
Duo nickte und wollte Heero beim Packen helfen.  
"Soll ich irgendwas einpacken?"

Heero winkte ab. "Nein, danke. Ich will dir nicht zumuten in meiner schmutzigen Wäsche zu wühlen."  
Duo lachte. "Ach was, das hätte mir nichts ausgemacht."  
Heeros Lächeln, als er das sagte, sah er nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später schleppten sie zu zweit Heeros Koffer nach unten. Ein Page war nicht zu finden gewesen.  
"Sag mal, was hast du hier drin? Wackersteine?"

Heero schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Nicht ganz. Gesetzesbücher."  
Duo stöhnte auf. "Na das erklärt einiges."

"Ein Glück, dass ich diesmal nicht im Halteverbot geparkt habe.", murmelte Duo vor sich hin, als sie auf dem Weg zum Wagen zusahen wie ein Auto abgeschleppt wurde, dessen Fahrer diesen Fehler wohl begangen hatte.

Heero lachte leise. "Und beim letzen Mal?"  
"Bin knapp entkommen.", erwiderte Duo und zwinkerte.

Heero hatte seine Sachen in Duos Gästezimmer gebracht und sie dort ausgepackt und eingeräumt.  
Jetzt saßen sie zusammen bei Wein und einer leckeren Lasagne, die Duo gemacht hatte, in der Küche und unterhielten sich.

Duos Neugier war noch immer nicht besiegt.  
"Und? Jetzt sag doch mal. Wie sind die deutschen Männer?"

Heero überlegte. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke nicht viel anders als hier.", vermutete er dann.  
Das verwirrte Duo.  
"Was? Aber du hast doch sicher ein paar getestet?"  
Diesmal war er an der Reihe geschickte Fragen zu stellen.

Heero brauchte ein wenig mit der Antwort.  
"Ehrlich gesagt nein. Ich habe mit keinem Mann geschlafen seit ich Amerika verlassen habe."  
Entgeistert starrte der Langhaarige ihn an.  
"Wirklich? Du hast ganze sechs Jahre im Zölibat gelebt?", wollte er dann wissen, während er daran dachte, dass Heero da nicht der einzige war.

Ein Nicken des Japaners bestätigte es nocheinmal.  
"Wow!" Duos Verblüffung kannte keine Grenzen.  
Aber jetzt war auch Heeros Neugier geweckt. "Und was ist mit dir?", gab er die Frage zurück.  
Doch Duo antwortete nicht. Stattdessen sprang er energisch auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Heero sah ihm verwirrt dabei zu. "Duo?"

Wieder keine Antwort.  
Der Langhaarige räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und stellte sie an, da sie jetzt voll war. Dann blieb er ruhig stehen, konnte Heero aber immer noch nicht ansehen.  
Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

Mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme antwortete er endlich.  
"Wir sind ja solche Idioten, Heero."

"Was? Warum?" Auch Heero stand jetzt auf.  
Duo drehte sich zu ihm um und versuchte sich dir Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Nicht, weil er nicht vor Heero weinen wollte, sondern, weil er es selbst nicht wollte.  
"Die Sache mit der Fernbeziehung, Heero. Warum haben wir uns bloß dagegen entschieden?"

Heero war immer noch verwirrt. Er verstand nicht was los war.  
"Duo warum weinst du? Was ist denn los?"

"Tut mir leid. Ich muss eine Weile nachdenken."  
Dann verließ der Langhaarige den Raum und Heero hörte wie er in sein Schlafzimmer ging.

Er wurde nicht schlau aus dem was Duo gesagt hatte. Sicher, er bereute inzwischen auch, dass sie es nicht wenigstens probiert hatten. Aber warum Duo deswegen weinte war ihm im Augenblick ein Rätsel.

Seufzend setzte Heero sich mit einem weiteren Glas Wein ins Wohnzimmer und grübelte noch eine Weile vor sich hin. Doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Vielleicht konnten sie ja morgen darüber reden...

Er trank seinen Wein zu Ende und stand auf. Duo hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen und es war bereits spät. So brachte er das Glas in die Küche um es zu spülen und machte dann das Licht aus.

In seinem Zimmer zog er sich aus und legte sich nachdenklich ins Bett. Morgen musste er arbeiten. Hoffentlich sah er Duo beim Frühstück, sonst würde ihr Gespräch bis zum Abend warten müssen.  
Minuten später fielen ihm die Augen zu.


	2. Chapter 2

**2/2**

Doch als Heero am darauffolgenden Morgen aufwachte, war Duo schon zur Arbeit. Gähnend wanderte er ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Sofort machte er sich wieder Gedanken über die gestrige Situation.

Und bisher hatte er auch noch nicht herausfinden können, ob Duo nun während der Zeit, die er im Ausland verbracht hatte, eine Beziehung angefangen hatte oder nicht. Duo hatte seine Frage hinsichtlich dessen ja nicht beantwortet.

Das musste aber wie es schien wirklich bis zum Abendessen warten. Vor sechs Uhr schaffte er es bestimmt nicht aus der Kanzlei zu kommen. Immerhin war es sein erster Tag und er wollte sich so schnell wie möglich mit allem vertraut machen.

Er kramte ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Schrank und zog ein kurzärmliges Hemd und eine lange Hose an. Die Kleiderordnung war bei diesem Wetter wirklich die Hölle, dachte er grimmig, als er nach seinem Sakko griff. Wenigstens musste er das nicht sofort anziehen.

Er ging in die Küche um sich etwas Teewasser aufzusetzen und bemerkte, dass ihm schon alles vertraut vorkam. Er fühlte sich wohl in Duos Wohnung.  
Dann sah er den Zettel auf dem Tisch.

_Guten Morgen!  
Ich wollte dich nicht wecken und da ich um acht anfangen muss,  
bin ich schon weg. Es sind noch Brötchen da, wenn du magst.  
Ich hoffe, wir können heute Abend darüber sprechen, was gestern los war.  
Ich muss dir ein paar Sachen erklären..._

_Bis heute Abend!  
Duo_

Heero nickte unbewusst. Er war wirklich sehr daran interessiert zu erfahren, was Duo gestern so zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Und er musste ja auch noch eine dringende Frage loswerden. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er gerne wieder mit Duo zusammen sein wollte. Aber er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie Duo dazu stand.

Seufzend und nachdenklich griff er nach Aktentasche und Sakko, dann verließ er die Wohnung und schloss sorgfältig ab. Duo hatte ihm vertrauensvoll einen Zweitschlüssel gegeben.  
Dann winkte er unten vor dem Wohnhaus nach einem Taxi und ließ sich zur Kanzlei bringen.

* * *

Unterdessen stand Duo vor seiner Klasse und wiederholte ein paar Grammatikübungen. Zu Hause würde er die letzte Englischklassenarbeit für dieses Schuljahr korrigieren müssen und dann stand nichts mehr auf dem Lehrplan.  
Er war der Meinung ein paar Übungen zu Rechtschreibung und Grammatik waren nützlich, wenn die Schüler auf die neue Schule wechselten.

Natürlich hatte kaum einer Lust noch richtig mitzuarbeiten, aber er sah es ihnen nach. Er sehnte sich auch nach Urlaub.  
Zu guter Letzt schrieb er eine Aufgabe an die Tafel und ließ die Schüler still arbeiten, während er sich ans Pult setzte.

Hin und wieder beantwortete er Fragen, aber die meiste Zeit dachte er über gestern Abend nach.  
Er schuldete Heero wirklich eine Erklärung.  
Vielleicht hätte er es gestern schon erklären sollen, aber es war sicher nicht schlecht, dass er noch mal darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Und er hatte wirklich alles gründlich durchdacht.  
Zuerst musste er Heero erklären, dass er selber auch keine Beziehung oder Affäre, geschweige denn einen One-Night-Stand, gehabt hatte. Dann kam der schwerere Teil. Seine Gefühle für Heero.

Sie waren nach wie vor so stark, dass es ihn selber erstaunte. Er fragte sich, ob es normal war nach so langer Zeit, in der man nicht ein Mal miteinander gesprochen hatte, noch so viel empfinden zu können. Das war bizarr.

Er war natürlich ausgegangen. Und er hatte hin und wieder mit Männern getanzt, die ihn vom Aussehen her angesprochen hatten. Er hatte sich auch unterhalten und ein wenig geflirtet. Aber jedes Mal, wenn der andere mehr angedeutet hatte, hatte er einen Rückzieher gemacht. Heeros Gesicht war vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht und hatte ihn jedes Mal an seine tiefen Gefühle erinnert.

Seine Eltern hatten ihm auch immer gesagt, dass sie nicht nachempfinden konnten, wie er und Heero sich für eine Trennung und gegen eine Fernbeziehung entscheiden konnten. Im Nachhinein war es ihm ja auch ein Rätsel.  
Aber Vorwürfe und Reue brachten die sechs Jahre auch nicht wieder zurück.

Er wollte ehrlich zu Heero sein. Sie hatten immer, wirklich immer, miteinander sprechen können. Über alles. Wenn es Streit gab oder wenn den einen etwas bedrückte - immer. Und sie hatten meist auch eine Lösung gefunden.  
Diesen Aspekt hatte er an ihrer Beziehung immer geschätzt. Und Heero sicher auch.

Und aus genau diesem Grund würde er ehrlich sein. Was machte es schon, wenn Heero nichts mehr für ihn empfand? Heero würde ihn niemals auslachen. Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in den Japaner.

Er seufzte und sah auf. Dann bemerkte er ein wenig verlegen, dass er so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, dass er die drei Schüler, die an seinem Pult in einer Schlange standen um ihre Aufgaben kontrollieren zu lassen, gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Eilig nahm er die Hefte zur Hand, überflog und prüfte sie auf Richtigkeit, markierte Fehler und unterschrieb, um sie dann mit einem freundlichen und auch ein wenig entschuldigenden Lächeln zurückzugeben.

Zum ersten Mal in seiner Laufbahn als Lehrer wünschte er schon Feierabend zu haben und das die Zeit schneller vorbeigehen würde.

Nach der Arbeit ging Duo noch ein wenig durch die Stadt um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
Sein erster Halt war die Buchhandlung. Er hatte schon wieder einen ganzen Stapel Romane, Krimis und Thriller ausgelesen. Und er brauchte dringend Nachschub.

Als er mit einer großen Tüte das Geschäft verließ, schlenderte er weiter die Straße entlang und blieb vor einem Brillengeschäft stehen.  
Seit Wochen schon liebäugelte er mit einer bestimmten Rayban Sonnenbrille.  
Er bewunderte sie ein weiteres Mal und beschloss dann sie einfach zu kaufen. Sein Konto war gut gedeckt und das Urlaubsgeld war bereits eingetroffen.

Warum sollte er sich nicht etwas gönnen?

Mit der neuen Brille in der Tasche und sehr zufrieden ging er weiter und machte sich eine geistige Notiz die ersten Ferientage dazu zu nutzen noch einmal richtig einkaufen zu gehen.  
Wahrscheinlich war es nicht nur ein Vorurteil, dass schwule Männer gerne einkaufen gingen.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz. Die Parkzeit die er bezahlt hatte lief ohnehin in einer halben Stunde ab. Zu Hause konnte er sich dann an die Korrektur der Arbeiten setzen.

Gutgelaunt startete er wenig später das Auto und summte leise einen Song aus dem Radio mit, während er nach Hause fuhr.

Und tatsächlich war er noch damit beschäftigt einige Arbeiten zu korrigieren, als Heero abends die Tür aufschloss.

Unerwartet hatte er früher das Büro verlassen können und sich dann entschlossen Sushi zum Abendessen mitzubringen. Da es noch relativ früh war, erwartete er nicht, dass Duo schon gekocht hatte und er wusste schließlich, dass Duo Sushi gerne aß.  
Bei dieser Hitze war das außerdem eine angenehme Mahlzeit. Es war so warm, das man gar keine Lust hatte noch etwas Warmes zu sich zu nehmen.

Duo saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien ganz vertieft in seine Aufgaben.  
Es lief leise Musik und die Tür zum Balkon war geöffnet, sodass ein wenig warme Luft hereinströmte.

Heero trat näher. "Hi."  
Duo sah auf und war einen Moment verwirrt. Dann grinste er.  
"Na so was, ich habe dich ja gar nicht kommen hören. Du bist früh."

"Ja, ich konnte früher weg als erwartet. Lust auf Sushi zum Abendessen? Ich habe welches mitgebracht.", fragte er und hielt die Tüte hoch.

Duos Augen strahlten.  
"Du kannst Gedanken lesen Heero. Ich hatte vor welches bringen zu lassen. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich noch mit Stäbchen essen kann. Seit du weg warst hatte ich keinen der mit mir Sushi essen gegangen wäre. Unsere lieben Freunde essen ja keinen Fisch und finden die Vorstellung von Algen furchtbar. Banausen.", lachte er.

Heero grinste. "Ich hab ne Menge mitgebracht. Wir können uns richtig voll stopfen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere bist du ein Vielfraß, Maxwell."  
"Haha. Ich habe eben einen gesunden Appetit, Yuy.", grummelte Duo und schmollte.  
Heero musste lachen. Dann sah er an sich herunter uns seufzte.  
"Aber zuerst muss ich aus diesen Klamotten. Grauenvoll bei dem Wetter.", meckerte er und brachte Duo zum lachen.

Zehn Minuten später kam Heero in Jeans und T-Shirt wieder und streckte sich.  
"Schon besser. Ich bin ja schon froh, dass ich die Krawatte weglassen konnte."

Duo klopfte ihm breit grinsend auf die Schulter.  
"Tja mein Lieber, was das betrifft habe ich es besser getroffen. Ich kann anziehen was ich will."  
"Dafür verdiene ich mehr.", hielt Heero dagegen.  
Duo schnaubte. "Ja, um unschuldiges Flughafenpersonal zum Arbeiten anzuhalten und zu bestechen."

"Hey, der Kerl hat 20$ bekommen. Für 50m Wagen schieben. Das war großzügig.", jetzt schmollte der Japaner.  
Duo schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
"Komm, wir bringen das Essen nach draußen, dann können wir auf dem Balkon essen."

Duo war froh, dass nach wie vor so eine ungezwungene Stimmung herrschte. Selbst nach seinem seltsamen Verhalten vom Vortag.  
Das war eben Heero. Eine der Eigenschaften, die er besonders anziehend fand. Der Japaner drängte ihn nicht, obwohl er ihm ja geschrieben hatte, dass er über die Sache sprechen wollte.  
Er würde warten, bis er soweit war. Diese Geduld besaß noch lange nicht jeder.

Gemütlich saßen sie zusammen und aßen Makis und Nigiris in Mengen. Heero erzählte ein wenig von seinem Tag im Büro und Duo davon, was er mit seiner Klasse machte.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile, nachdem sie mit Essen fertig waren, bis es langsam kühler wurde. Zusammen räumten sie die leeren Schachteln nach innen und setzten sich dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Duo kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass jetzt die passende Situation war um mit Heero zu sprechen. Sich innerlich Mut machend setzte er sich Heero gegenüber.

"Ich wollte ja noch über gestern mit dir sprechen.", fing er vorsichtig an.  
Heero nickte. "Genau. Ich möchte dir auch noch etwas sagen."

Duo fragte sich was das sein würde, unterdrückte das Bedürfnis diese Frage zu stellen aber vorläufig.

"Gut, zuerst mal muss ich ehrlich zugeben, dass ich bereue unsere Beziehung aufgegeben zu haben. Sehr sogar."

Heero deute mit einem Kopfnicken an, dass er weiter sprechen sollte und Duo musste zwangsläufig wieder lächeln. Das war ebenfalls typisch Heero.

"Und ich habe deine Frage noch nicht beantwortet.", fuhr er fort.  
Automatisch spannte Heero sich an, doch Duo bemerkte es nicht.

Duo grinste ein wenig holprig. "Du bist nicht der einzige, der sechs Jahre lang keine einzige Beziehung hatte. Kein One-Night-Stand, keine Affäre - einfach nichts. Also auch bei mir freiwilliges Zölibat."  
Heero musste lächeln und war unheimlich erleichtert zu hören, was Duo da sagte.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Duo war offen und kontaktfreudig und ging gerne auf andere Menschen zu. Das er ihm nun sagte, eben dies nicht getan zu haben und das über den langen Zeitraum von sechs Jahren, erstaunte ihn sehr.

Duo bemerkte natürlich Heeros Verblüffung und lächelte.  
"Seltsame Vorstellung, oder? Aber ich hatte ja auch einen sehr guten so wie überzeugenden Grund."

Heero musste den Impuls unterdrücken sofort nachzufragen. Mittlerweile war er nervös.  
Duo ging es da nicht besser. Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil...

"Wir haben damals vereinbart, dass wir gemeinsam sehen würden, wie wir zueinander stehen, wenn du zurück bist..."

"Hmmm."  
"...und ich...", Duo holte tief Luft. Es war doch schwerer als gedacht.  
"Ich will nur sagen, dass sich für mich nichts geändert hat... An meinen Gefühlen."

Jetzt war es raus.  
Duo lachte nervös und ein klein wenig unsicher.  
"...das war schwer und irgendwie... Ich hab Angst vor deiner Antwort..."

Heero musste sich noch ein bisschen sammeln. Im Moment traute er seiner Stimme nicht. Und sämtliche seiner Gefühle waren in Aufruhr.

Er betrachtete Duo. Jetzt hatte er eine Seite von Duo gesehen, die sicher nur wenige kannten. Auch Duo Maxwell konnte schüchtern sein. Und unsicher.  
Er mochte diese Seite, wie eigentlich alles an dem Langhaarigen.

Lächelnd beschloss Heero sich seine Antwort zu sparen. Er war eh nicht sicher, ob etwas Vernünftiges dabei herauskommen würde.  
Stattdessen beugte er sich weit vor und nahm Duos Kinn in seine Hand. Einen Moment sah er einfach in Duos Augen und streichelte dessen warme Haut.  
Dann schloss er die Augen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Duos weiche Lippen.

Sowohl er als auch Duo zitterten. Beide waren von der Intensität der Berührung überrascht. Dennoch trennten sie sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder.

Duo hatte, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, gerötete Wangen. Himmel, es war wirklich lange her, dass ihn jemand so berührt hatte.  
Heero lächelte darüber. Auch er war völlig übermannt von den Emotionen, die seinen gesamten Körper fluteten.

"War das deine Antwort?", brachte der Langhaarige hervor.  
Heero musste grinsen.  
"Zu mehr war ich im Augenblick nicht fähig, tut mir leid."

Erleichterung und eine große Welle des Glücks wallten in Duo auf. Dann, nach kurzen Zögern, sprang er auf und schmiss sich geradezu in Heeros Arme.  
Und das als erwachsener, 30-jähriger Mann.

Heero drückte in fest an sich. "Du hast ja so recht. Wir waren Idioten.", murmelte er leise, während Duos Tränen sein Shirt benetzten.  
Heero schloss die Augen und strich dem schluchzenden Duo sanft über den Rücken, während er ihn weiter festhielt.  
Eine Weile standen sich noch so da. Engumschlungen. Und Duo konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Es kamen immer wieder Tränen. Heero streichelte nach wie vor über den Rücken des Langhaarigen um ihm zu beruhigen.

Duo vergrub seinen Kopf in Heeros Nacken.  
"Sechs Jahre!", schluchzte er, "Sechs lange Jahre. Ich habe dich so vermisst."  
Heero spürte seine Beherrschung bröckeln. Auch er konnte langsam seine Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
"Du hast mir auch gefehlt.", murmelte er in Duos Haar. "Einmal war ich nahe dran einfach her zu fliegen um dich zu sehen. Aber dann habe ich es gelassen, weil ich angst hatte dich mit jemand anderem sehen zu müssen."

Jetzt sah Duo auf, überrascht auch auf Heeros Wangen Tränenspuren zu sehen.  
"Uns fehlen verdammte sechs Jahre, Heero. Dabei hätte nur einer von uns den Mut aufbringen müssen sich bei dem anderen zu melden oder hinzufliegen."

Heero nickte. Das war ihm alles nur zu klar. Und jetzt wo er wusste, dass sie so viele Jahre verschwendet hatten, ärgerte es ihn noch mehr, dass er sich damals nicht wirklich in den Flieger gesetzt hatte. Angst hin oder her.  
So hatten sie beide über all die Jahre gelitten - ohne Grund.

Duo lachte plötzlich. "Oh man, was würden meine Eltern sagen, wenn sie das hier sehen könnten."  
Der Japaner lächelte. "Stimmt, ich hab mich noch gar nicht erkundigt wie es ihnen geht."

Duo seufzte und holte abermals tief Luft.  
"Sie sind vor drei Jahren tödlich verunglückt.", murmelte er dann leise.  
"Was!"  
"Ja, im Winter. Vereiste Autobahn. Wie das halt so ist."  
"Das tut mir leid, Duo.", erwiderte Heero bedrückt.

"Ich weiß."  
Und er wusste es wirklich. Heero hatte seine Eltern immer gemocht. Zu einem Großteil wohl auch deshalb, weil seine Familie nicht gerade die beste gewesen war. Und umgekehrt war es genauso gewesen. Seine Eltern hatten Heero als ersten seiner Freunde richtig gemocht. Sie hatten in ihm beinahe einen zweiten Sohn gesehen.

Und Heero war ja auch nicht mit seinen anderen Beziehungen vergleichbar gewesen. Nein, zwischen ihnen war immer etwas besonderes gewesen und wie es schien hatten selbst sechs Jahre nichts daran ändern können.

Dann sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und Heero beugte sich zu Duo und hauchte abermals einen sanften Kuss auf Duos Lippen. Diesmal erwiderte der Langhaarige die Berührung und sie tauschten immer wieder zarte, fast schüchterne Küsse aus.

Es war aufregend wie ein erster Kuss. Und gewissermaßen war es das ja auch.  
Dann lehnten sie ihre Stirn aneinander und Duo machte leise einen Vorschlag.

"Wollen wir schlafen gehen?"  
Heero nickte.

Und es war klar, dass sie diese Nacht nicht in getrennten Betten schlafen würden.

* * *

Das nervtötende Piepsen seines Weckers, drang auch an diesem Morgen gnadenlos durch Duos Zimmer und ließ ihn blinzeln. Dann schnellte er hoch und machte das nervige Ding aus - Heero schlief ja neben ihm.

Und der Japaner musste gar nicht so früh aufstehen, da wollte er ihn nicht wecken. Mit einem warmen Lächeln betrachtete er Heero, der neben ihm noch fest schlief. Seine dunklen Haare fielen ihm über Stirn und Augen und sein Gesicht wirkte so friedlich.

Duo konnte einfach nur in diesem Bild versunken daliegen und lächeln. Wie lange war es her, das er so neben Heero aufgewacht war? ...sechs Jahre, aber es kam ihm noch sehr viel länger vor.  
Sanft streichelte er Heeros Handrücken, denn sie hielten sich immer noch an den Händen, genauso wie sie am Abend zuvor eingeschlafen waren.

Heero bewegte sich leicht und grummelte etwas, während er den Kopf tiefer ins Kissen drückte. Duos Hand ließ er aber nicht los. Duo grinste - niedlich.

Wenn Heero wüsste, dass er ihn ´niedlich genannt hatte...

Doch der Japaner grummelte erneut und blinzelte dann. Seine Augenlider flatterten.  
"Aufstehen?", murmelte er verschlafen.

Duo lachte leise. "Nein, du kannst noch was liegen bleiben. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken - tut mir leid."  
Ein Seufzen war die Antwort und schon kuschelte sich besagter Japaner wieder ins Kissen. Allerdings nur für wenige Sekunden.

Dann sah er plötzlich hoch und setzte sich ruckartig auf. "Duo!"  
Der Langhaarige war ein wenig verblüfft.  
"Ja..."  
Und dann dämmerte es Heero. Einen Moment lang hatte er sich doch tatsächlich gefragt, warum er mit Duo in einem Bett lag. Hatte es für einen dieser Träume gehalten. Aber seine Hand war wirklich mit Duos verschränkt und der langhaarige Amerikaner sah ihn lächelnd an.

Jetzt musste Heero lachen. "Oh man, ich hab das glatt für ´nen Traum gehalten. Bin seit Jahren neben niemandem mehr aufgewacht."

"Ich auch nicht." Heero lächelte. "Ja, ich weiß. Musst du aufstehen?"  
Schnell warf Duo einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschloss sich heute 20 Minuten länger im Bett zu gönnen als sonst.

"Nein, ich hab noch genug Zeit."  
"Schön.", murmelte Heero und beugte sich zu Duo.

Sie versanken gemeinsam in einem unglaublich sanften Kuss und ihrer beider Gefühle spielten bei dieser leichten Berührung verrückt.  
Die Nähe, die Zärtlichkeit mit der sie den Kuss austauschten. Überhaupt das gemeinsame Aufwachen...

...und dann das Gefühl endlich wieder die Lippen des anderen auf seinen zu spüren, dessen Körper. Den Herzschlag zu fühlen, den Atem wieder auf der Haut...

Alles war so vertraut, aber dennoch so neu. Und einfach wunderschön.  
Duo ahnte, dass er am heutigen Tag noch viel mehr Probleme haben würde sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

Und auch Heero behagte die Vorstellung bald aufzustehen und Duo gehen zu lassen überhaupt nicht. Wenn bloß Wochenende gewesen wäre...

Zwischen ihren Küssen brachte Duo es nach einiger Zeit fertig Heero darauf hinzuweisen, dass er jetzt wirklich dringend aufstehen musste.

"Heero...ich muss...aufstehen, sonst...Hmmm..."  
"Sonst was?", Heero löste sich endlich für kurze Zeit.

"Ich komme noch zu spät..."  
Beinahe hätte Heero schon mit ´egal geantwortet, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass er ja auch noch arbeiten musste. Er seufzte tief und ließ endgültig von Duo ab.  
"Na gut. Ich muss ja auch bald los."

Duo lachte, als er Heeros Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er konnte sich bestens vorstellen wie wenig Lust er hatte - ihm ging es ja genauso.  
"Wir holen alles heute Abend nach."  
"Mhm.", war die gemurmelte Antwort.

Der Langhaarige lachte über den Schmollmund des Japaners, während er aus dem Bett stieg. Er zupfte ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank und hörte Heero neidisch grummeln, als er die Shorts hervorholte.

"Du hast den falschen Job."  
"Nein, es ist einfach zu heiß."

"Wenn du meinst, ich verdiene auch nicht schlecht."  
"Ich kann aber nicht mit Kindern..."  
"Und ich nicht mit staubigen, dicken Gesetzbüchern.", gaben sie einander Kontra, bis Duo das Schlafzimmer in Richtung Bad verließ.

Heero ließ sich wieder auf´s Bett fallen und starrte einen Moment an die Decke. Früher hätte er sich nicht gescheut einfach zu Duo unter die Dusche zu steigen, aber jetzt war das etwas anders... Gewöhnungssache.

Es wäre jetzt sowieso ungünstig, weil Duo schon spät dran war.  
Er setzte sich wieder und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Er würde sich schon einmal ums Frühstück kümmern, dann musste Duo das nicht mehr machen, wenn er fertig war.  
Er suchte im Kühlschrank nach Saft und machte Wasser für Tee warm. Dann überlegte er wie Duo seinen Kaffee wohl trank. Er selber mochte keinen Kaffee und Duo hatte noch keinen getrunken als er Amerika verlassen hatte...

Das musste er dann wohl selber machen.  
Während er so in der Küche herumwerkelte wanderten seine Gedanken zum heutigen Abend.  
Er fragte sich, was Duo wohl mit ´holen wir heute Abend nach genau gemeint hatte. Er war sowohl aufgeregt als auch nervös, denn er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr... Nun ja, Sex gehabt.

Zwar wusste er, dass es bei Duo genauso war, aber das änderte wenig an seinen eigenen Empfindungen. Duo wieder so nahe zu sein, mit ihm zu schlafen...  
Eine aufregende Vorstellung, aber der kleine Funke Nervosität blieb.

Wie bei einem ersten Mal, dachte er und versuchte nicht spöttisch zu grinsen. Es war schließlich nichts schlimmes nach so langer Zeit ein wenig nervös zu sein.

So in Gedanken, bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Duo fertig geduscht und angezogen mit einem Stapel Klassenarbeitsheften die Küche betrat.  
Duo bemerkte wie versunken Heero war und legte lächelnd die Hefte beiseite. Dann trat er hinter den Japaner, legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter und umarmte ihn.

"Kein Kaffee?", murmelte er leise.  
Heero bemühte sich, sich von seinem Schreck zu erholen.  
"Nein, ich weiß nicht wie du ihn trinkst."

"Oh stimmt, dann nehme ich heute Tee."  
Es war allerdings etwas schwer für Heero sich darauf zu konzentrieren Teewasser in die Tassen zu gießen, wenn ein Duo Maxwell damit beschäftigt war an seinem Ohrläppchen zu nagen. Beinahe hätte er sich seine Hand verbrüht, als er erschauderte.

Duo kicherte und ließ von ihm ab.  
"Die meisten Unfälle passieren im Haushalt. Weißt du oder?"

"Haha, aber nicht durch Selbstverschulden.", war die prompte Antwort, was Duo noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.  
Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Wange seines schmollenden Lovers und setzte sich an den Tisch um schnell die beiden Arbeiten zu kontrollieren, die er gestern nicht mehr geschafft hatte.

Ein Glück, dass es sich um die Arbeiten von Grundschülern handelte. Ein Diktat ließ sich leichter korrigieren als eine Analyse.

Dann frühstückten sie gemeinsam, bis er los musste und er genoss es in vollen Zügen mit einem halbnackten Heero am Tisch zu sitzen. Bei dem Gedanken, was sie früher so alles auf Tischen angestellt hatten, bekam er heiße Wangen und verabschiedete sich schnell.

Mit weit weniger Elan als sonst verließ er die Wohnung und seinen Heero.

Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit dachte er weiter nach. Heero und er... Wieder zusammen. Es war beinahe unwirklich. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er so viel Glück hatte. Welches Paar schaffte es schon die Gefühle so lange aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn man sich nicht einmal sah?

Oder sich treu zu bleiben? Er musste zugeben, dass er jedem anderen, den er vor Heero gehabt hatte, untreu geworden wäre. Das wusste er mit Sicherheit.  
Aber nicht Heero, niemals. Dieser Mann war so etwas besonderes. Vor allem für ihn.  
Heero hatte es immer schwer gehabt. Zerrüttetes Elternhaus, wenig Geld...  
Aber trotz allem hatte er es immer geschafft sich durchzubeißen und hatte viel gearbeitet um Stipendien zu bekommen.

Wenn er sie beide verglich musste er leider zugeben, dass ihm eher alles zugeflogen war. Er hatte sich nichts erkämpfen müssen.  
Seine Eltern waren immer wunderbar gewesen - von den Streitereien während seiner Pubertät mal abgesehen.  
Er hatte es immer geschafft mit mehr Glück als Verstand ins nächste Schuljahr zu kommen, bis er zum Ende der Highschool begriffen hatte, dass man auch mal lernen sollte.

Und zu Anfang hatte er nicht einmal Heero eine Chance gegeben, weil er sich - und er schämte sich immer noch dafür - für etwas Besseres gehalten hatte. Was für ein Unsinn!  
Er musste grinsen, als er sich erinnerte, wie hartnäckig Heero auch im Hinblick auf ihn gewesen war. Was Heero wollte, bekam er auch.  
Und er war wirklich eine harte Nuss gewesen.

Aber irgendwann hatte Heero es dann doch geschafft, mehr als nur ein spöttisches Lächeln von ihm zu bekommen. Nämlich ehrliches Interesse.

Erst mal war da Heeros Ehrgeiz. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt natürlich das Aussehen. Aber am meisten hatte ihn immer die Ausdauer des Japaners beeindruckt. Er hatte jeden blöden Kommentar von Duo geschluckt und immer weiter versucht ihm näher zu kommen.

Und sobald sein Interesse geweckt gewesen war, hatte er sich vorsichtig auf Heero eingelassen. Erst mal nur als Freund, denn von Beziehungen hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt genug gehabt.  
Aber dadurch, dass Heero ihn nie bedrängt hatte und trotzdem so ehrlich gewesen war, hatte er es geschafft zu ihm durchzudringen. Er konnte sagen, dass Heero seine erste wirkliche ´Große Liebe war.

Viele andere hatten nur sein Äußeres gesehen und sich damit zufrieden gegeben, aber Heero hatte alles von ihm wissen wollen.

Er lachte, als er daran dachte. Ja, Heero hatte alles wissen wollen und alles erfahren. Und er hatte ihn immer noch oder wieder für sich. Und so wollte er es auch - für immer. Davon war er fest überzeugt.

Schmunzelnd dachte er daran, was möglicherweise am Abend passieren würde. Es machte ihn schon die ganze Zeit über hibbelig. Hoffentlich ging es Heero ebenso...  
Er wollte mit Heero schlafen. Oh ja.  
Aber er traute sich selbst nicht so ganz, weil er nicht versagen wollte - so albern das auch war. Und es war definitiv albern.

Als sie damals zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatte, war er nicht halb so nervös gewesen. Lächerlich, jawohl.

Kopfschüttelnd und grinsend bog er auf den Parkplatz der Schule ein.  
Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er jede Minute zählen würde.

* * *

Als Heero an diesem Abend auf dem Weg zur Wohnung war, machte sich eine freudige Anspannung in ihm breit.  
Es hatte ihn einiges an Mühe gekostet sich heute bei der Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Ein Menge Mühe und Selbstbeherrschung. Sonst hätte wohl jeder sehen können, dass er sich freute wie vor einem ersten Date.

Und das Wort ´Versagen verbot er sich auch nur zu denken. Er war kein Fünfzehnjähriger, der Angst hatte keinen hoch zu bekommen.

Zeitweise machte er sich sogar Sorgen einfach über Duo herzufallen...  
Dabei hatte er das schon so oft getan. In der Schule. Später auf dem College...  
Und er konnte sich an kein Mal erinnern, wo Duo abgeneigt gewesen wäre.

Nach sechs Jahren war eben alles anders. Das musste er einfach akzeptieren.

Seit zwei Stunden - ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte es - seit beinahe zwei Stunden rannte er durch die Wohnung wie ein Nervenbündel. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich so gefühlt, als seine Prüfung bevorgestanden hatte, die ihn entweder zum Lehrer machte oder zu einer weiteren Referendarzeit verdonnerte.

Wahrscheinlich war es jetzt sogar schlimmer. Sein ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach Heero und seinen Berührungen. Und das Warten machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er wollte sich gerade resignierend auf die Couch setzen, als er hörte wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde - Heero. Endlich.

Statt sich zu setzen ging er in Richtung Flur. Heero zog gerade sein Sakko aus und stellte seine Aktentasche ab. Duo sah ihn stumm an.

Auch Heero schwieg einen Moment, bevor er eine Frage stellte.  
"Hast du Hunger?"  
Duos Blick sagte eigentlich schon alles, dennoch antwortete er.  
"Nein."  
Heero nickte. "Gut, ich auch nicht."

Und ehe Duo noch etwas erwidern konnte, pressten sich Heeros Lippen auf seine.  
Hungrig verschlangen sich ihre Münder und ihre Zungen kämpften um die Dominanz.

Ohne das einer von ihnen es merkte, taumelten sie ins Wohnzimmer und kamen auf der Couch zu liegen. Duo stöhnte. Heeros Lippen waren einfach überall.

Und sein Körper schien jede Berührung um ein Vielfaches zu multiplizieren. Jede Zelle seines Körpers schien in Flammen zu stehen dort wo Heero ihn berührte.

Außer Atem versuchte er etwas zu sagen.  
"Sollen, sollen wir nicht ins Schlafzimmer gehen...?", brachte er zwischen Küssen hervor.  
Heeros Reaktion bestand daraus ihn einfach hochzuheben und ihn zu tragen. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Duo stöhnte laut. Er fühlte sich als müsse er verbrennen, so heiß war ihm.

Gemeinsam fielen sie auf´s Bett und Duo zog Heero sofort auf sich. Seine Hände wanderten ruhelos über den ganzen Körper des anderen.  
Er wollte mehr.  
Unruhig zog er an Heeros Hemd und sorgte dafür, dass mindestens zwei Knöpfe absprangen.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange und beide hatten sich gegenseitig von der störenden Kleidung befreit. Duo spürte seine Wangen heiß werden, als er Heeros versengenden Blick bemerkte.  
Er zitterte.

"In,...in der Schublade...", sagte er dann mit ebenso zittriger Stimme.  
Heero beugte sich ein wenig aus dem Bett und holte dann die Tube mit der Gleitcreme hervor.

Duo nahm sie ihm mit zitternden Händen ab und drückte etwas Creme auf seine Hand. Dann rieb er Heero vorsichtig damit ein und stöhnte leise, denn Heeros Lippen liebkosten seinen Oberkörper, seine Brustwarzen, erneut.

Außerdem genoss er es Heero so anzufassen.  
Die Lippen des Japaners wanderten jetzt von seinem Hals zu seinem Mund und hauchten einige kurze Küsse auf seine Lippen.

Duo atmete etwas zittrig ein und zog Heero ganz auf sich, spreizte seine Beine.  
"Ich bin etwas nervös.", gab er zu. "Wie beim ersten Mal..."

Heero lächelte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
"Geht mir genauso. Wir machen einfach das beste draus und denken nicht zu viel darüber nach..."

"Hmmm."  
Wieder küssten sie sich tief und schließlich schaffte Duo es sich zu entspannen.

* * *

Engumschlungen lagen sie zusammen und schmusten. Liebevolle Küsse wechselten sich mit sanften Streicheleinheiten ab und beide waren glücklich.

Es war einfach wundervoll gewesen. Ganz einfach, weil sie einander vertrauten und sich wieder völlig aufeinander eingelassen hatten.

"Hmmm, Heero?"  
"Ja?"

"Ich hab ganz vergessen es zu sagen..."  
"Was denn?"  
"...aber ich liebe dich."

Heero lachte und küsste Duos Fingerspitzen.  
"Und ich liebe dich. Noch viel mehr als ich je für möglich gehalten hätte."  
"Geht mir auch so.", murmelte Duo zufrieden, während er mit Heeros Haar spielte.

Einen Moment war es angenehm still, dann brummelte Heero etwas.  
"Hm?"

"Es ist viel zu warm um so eng beieinander zu liegen... Aber ich kann dich einfach nicht loslassen, Duo."

Duo lachte laut. "Das würde ich auch nicht zulassen. Aber ich weiß, was wir dagegen tun können."

"So? Was?", wollte Heero neugierig wissen.

Duo richtete sich etwas auf und grinste spitzbübisch.  
"Liebe mich einfach noch mal - wir schwitzen ja sowieso."

Heero lachte und erfüllte Duos Wunsch nur allzu gerne...

**FIN**


End file.
